


Sugarpie honeybunch

by Star_Henderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Henderson/pseuds/Star_Henderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 1Dpromptchallenges<br/>We had to use keywords which were, Ice crystals, cooking and candle and use exactly 500 words.</p><p>Louis cooks mince pies for Christmas and gets in a bit of a mess...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugarpie honeybunch

Harry paced about the living room. Two hours Louis had been in the kitchen. It didn’t take two hours to make mince pies! Harry suppressed a chuckle, thinking about how determined Louis was that he was going to make something for Christmas this year. Harry was the chef, he always made the Christmas food but this year Louis insisted.

“You ok?” Harry tapped on the door after hearing a high pitched squeal.

“Go away I’m busy.” Louis barked.

Harry turned the handle. “Louuuuuu.” He drawled.

“Shut up.” Louis snarled through gritted teeth.

Harry had to see what was going on. He burst through the door, not quite knowing what to expect.

Louis was stood in a cloud of white, Icing sugar clinging to his eyelashes like ice crystals, his hair a celestial halo of powdered sugar.

“The bag fell out of the cupboard onto me ‘ead.” Louis pouted.

“Oh sweety.” Harry giggled.

“Don’t start.” Louis narrowed his eyes.

“Such a sugar dumpling.” Harry took a step towards him.

“Come any closer and you get a wooden spoon to the arse.” Louis yielded his implement.

“Oooh sweet.” Harry popped his arse to Louis.

“If you make one more fucking sugar pun..” Louis bared his teeth, screwing his nose up.

“Did you say sugar plum?”

Harry was off running with Louis chasing after him.

“Lou, Lou, no, you are dropping sugar everywhere...Lou...No..Louis.”

Louis dived on Harry’s back, smacking his arse with the wooden spoon.

“Ahhhhh..” Harry tipped him off onto the bed.

“Let me take a picture of you.” Harry grabbed for his phone from his pocket.

“Twat! No, don’t you dare.”

But Harry dare. He thought Louis looked adorable all dusted in a fine film of white.

“I wanted to put white stuff all over your face but not that kind of white stuff.” Harry was the big spoon in the bath, Louis the little spoon, with not a trace of sugar on him now. Candles twinkled and a delicious aroma filled their flat.

“Hmm, well, I don’t think _that_ sprinkled on mince pies would have been the same do you?” Louis turned his head to wink at Harry.

“Umm no, but I definitely think it tastes good on you though.”

“So have you had enough of Christmas cooking then?” Harry continued to rub the shampoo into Louis’ hair, it had taken a couple of washes to get the stickiness out.

“No way, yule log tomorrow.” Louis’ indignant voice echoed around the bathroom.

“Really?” Harry muttered under his breath.

“Hey, those mince pies look lovely.” Louis shifted sending water sloshing over the side of the bath.

“What if I gave you a yule log right now?” Harry leant forward sucking lightly on Louis shoulder.

“Well…. “ Louis turned fully now, I do like the sound of that but I’m not going to be able to put _that_ in a tupperware box and present it to your mother on Christmas day now am I?”

Harry looked horrified, then laughed “NO.”


End file.
